A variety of applications require the ability to rapidly fill a container with a fluid. To accomplish this rapid filling, the fluid is typically pumped (under pressure) into the container. Due to this rapid filling, such applications typically include means for quickly shutting off the flow of fluid when the container reaches a predetermined level of fluid held therein so as to prevent overfilling and/or spillage of the fluid. Such means including, but not limited to, float valves.
Many such containers, for instance locomotive fuel tanks, include internal baffles for preventing fuel from sloshing back and forth due to the motion of the locomotive. The position and orientation of these baffles within a fuel tank can cause great difficulty in the installation and operation of float valves, in that float valves typically have an arm which extends from the valve, a float being located or attached to the arm. If this arm, or the float attached there-to, contacts an internal baffle, the operation of the float valve can be compromised, leading to failure of the float valve to correctly close.